


Just Us

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Death Threats, Episode: s17e22 Intersecting Lives, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: “You did /what/??”“Yeah, he threatened to throw me down the steps so I gave him our address”Or: Barba doesn’t care and Sonny flips out





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a huge writers block and I just thought of this and thought it was cute and dumb so I wrote it in a hour and decided to publish it just to get something out here. 
> 
> Not bata so sorry for so many mistakes

“You did /what/???” 

Sonny dropped his keys and coat on the table, he looked up to see his husband sitting on the couch sipping coffee and reading. 

“Yeah, he threatened to throw me down the steps so I gave him our address.” Rafael said, taking a sip of his coffee while not looking up from his book. 

“How can you say that so casually? What were you even thinking Rafi?” Sonny started to pace around the apartment, he went to lock the windows in the living room while also looking out of to see if there was anything suspicious. “I really can’t believe you, you get a death threat and you want me to think it’s not a big deal-“ Rafael cut him off. 

“Do you think I should get my nails done?” He blunted out, not listening to a word his husband was saying to him, while he checked out his tips. 

“You’re not even listening to me- you got a /death threat/ and gave the guy /our home address/ and you’re thinking about getting your nails done?” Sonny was almost shaking at this point, did his husband really not care? 

“Sunshine.” Rafael sighed, “it’s really not that big of a deal, plus I could tell just by the look of him; he doesn’t have the guts.” 

Sonny was still panicked. “That doesn’t mean anything Rafael, we could be in serious danger and I-“ 

Rafael got up from his chair, and and held the tall blondes hands In his. “Sonny, darling, look at me Okay? We’re gonna be fine.” Sonny was shaking, but still looked to his husband for comfort. “But-“ Rafael cut him off again. 

“Listen to me,” He softly kissed him. “We’re gonna be okay, I promise you that.” 

“How do you know?”  
“Because,” Rafael said with a smirk. “It’s just you and me against the world, nothing can hurt us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im still trying to plot out baomf for chapter 2 so stayed tuned! 
> 
> My Twitter is @sonny_carisi


End file.
